


Keeper

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Spoilers, this was fun to write, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a slip of the tongue leads to and awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr 
> 
> i thought of this while working the other night- like, the whole interrogation scene popped up in my head, and sounded super fun so. here we are.
> 
> the dad in this is so cool, like, really. i wish i had a dad that chill.

There’s no doubt in your mind.

This a standoff.

You shift nervously in your seat next to Saeyoung. His usual lazy smile graces his lips, but you know it’s fake. The guarded and intense look in his eyes is enough to tell you that. At the other end of your table, your parents are regarding the both of you with careful eyes, pretending to be picking at their food.

You can help but wonder if this meeting was a mistake.

It had all started about a week ago. Your mother had called you up, displeased that you hadn’t come visit or even made the time to call home. You’d been so busy with helping sort out how the RFA would proceed since V’s death that you hadn’t even thought of calling her. Besides, the last conversation you had had with her hadn’t been the most pleasant one.

During your phone call, you had somehow let it slip that you were seeing someone romantically (because if you told her that you were engaged, then she would have either exploded in anger or had a heart attack, you aren’t quite sure and you have no intentions of finding out). Upon prying that little tidbit of information from you she demanded that you bring Saeyoung over for dinner.

Your intent was to evade it somehow, but Saeyoung had agreed a little more readily that you thought he would have given his whole family situation. He told you that his family matters and yours were different, and if you were going to get married, then these people would become his family too.

And that’s how you ended up here, in this terribly tense and awkward situation.

Finally, after what seems forever after your little internal flashback, your father finally speaks. “You said your name was Saeyoung?”

He nods, “Yes. Saeyoung Choi.”

Your father finally takes a bite into his food, chewing thoughtfully. “And how did you meet my daughter again?”

“My brother introduced us.” Not a lie. It probably wasn’t necessary to mention the part where Saeran had planted you into the RFA with full intent of destroying the organization and bringing the members into what you assumed had been a religious cult.

“Hm… You have a brother.”

“Yes, he is my only family.”

Your mother perks up at the sound of this,“What about your parents?”

Saeyoung looks at her for a moment before looking away, a remorseful look on his face. Given how his mother treated him and Saeran you’re certain that remorse is the last thing he’s feeling, or at least the kind of remorse that your parents believe he must be feeling. “They… they aren’t around any more.”

Your mother gasps loudly and covers her mouth. She hadn’t realized she’d stepped on a landmine. But of course, there was no way she could have known. “I… I am so sorry for your loss.”

“It’s okay, I have my brother and I have your daughter.”

Conversation ceases for a moment as everyone continues eating. You silently pray that it’s over, even though you already know the sad, sad truth.

“So, Saeyoung,” your father looks up again, seeing that it’s time to ask another question. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a computer programmer.” Technically not a lie.

Your parents “ooh” and nod in approval. You inwardly sigh in relief, at least they like that about him. You’re pretty sure that if he had said hacker, they would have been appalled. Mentally, you check off what they’ve asked. How you met, check. About the family, check. What he does for a living, check. You can’t think of anything else, at least not off that top of your mind that they could possibly ask. If that’s the case, then the whole interrogation is over.

“…do you… practice any religion?”

Or not.

“I’m a devout Catholic,” Saeyoung proclaims. You’re not quite sure if it’s a lie or not, you’ve heard him pray on occasion, maybe go to church every now and again.

“When did you last go to mass?”

“Last Sunday.”

That one is definitely a lie. He’d been playing LOLOL for a good part of the day.

“I see…” your mother trails off thoughtfully before she loads up the question gun with another bullet. “What is it that you like about our daughter?”

You feel your breath catch in your chest. Naturally, you’re interested in the answer to this one. You glance at Saeyoung out of the corner in your eye and your eyes end up meeting. He offers you a coy smile which causes your heart rate to shoot up. Your face reddens as you avert your eyes. Saeyoung chuckles quietly before opening his mouth to answer. “Hmm… Well, she’s really kind. I think… she might be the kindest person I’ve ever met. There was a time, not too long ago, when I was at my worst, and she was there for me. I… I even tried to push her away, but she never left my side. She encouraged me and gave me hope which were things I didn’t think I deserved.”

“But because of that… I’m happier now- happier than I’ve ever been… and it’s all thanks to her.”

You turn your head fully too look at Saeyoung, who is staring at your parents with a straight face. To be perfectly honest, you hadn’t expected him to say something like that. And it wasn’t as if you weren’t aware of the things he said, there was just something about hearing them being said aloud. You look back to see that your parents are staring at Saeyoung quietly and you’re relieved to find something that resembles approval in their eyes.

Your mother is the first one to find her voice. “I… I see. I-”

“Oh! I’m not done yet,” Saeyoung holds up his hand as if telling your mother to stop. “She also loves all the cute, but possibly dangerous inventions I make, helps me play pranks on our friends, doesn’t get mad if I eat honey buddha chips all day and is totally okay with us having our wedding on a spaceship.”

There it goes; any approval your parents had for Saeyoung just launched into space.

You give the young man a pointed look and his only response is triumphant grin. You don’t even know what he should be feeling so triumphant about.

A loud clatter catches your attention and you look to find the source. Your mother just slammed her hand on the table, her eyes wide. For a second, you’re confused so you replay everything Saeyoung just said in your head. Inventions, pranks, honey buddha chips, wedding. It clicks. No. Wait. That couldn’t be it. She had to have thought he was joking… right?

“Wed…ding?” she grinds out slowly. “A… wedding…? You’re getting _married_?!”

You laugh nervously. “Well… yes?”

“On a spaceship?!”

“If possible~” Saeyoung chirps happily.

Your mother’s eyes dart between you and Saeyoung multiple times. She opens her mouth to say something before promptly closing it again. You stare in confusion as she stands up from her seat and leaves the room without a word.

At least you know now that she neither had a heart attack or fainted at the news of your engagement.

You hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and you turn to your father. He doesn’t seem like he’s mad, but that’s all you can tell from his expression. “Saeyoung.”

“Yes?” His answer is a little too sudden and you wonder if he’s maybe nervous.

“If you wouldn’t mind waiting in the living room for a bit, I’d like to speak to my daughter privately.”

“Alright.” Saeyoung stands up and pats you on the shoulder before exiting to the living room. After your father is sure he’s out of earshot he finally speaks.

“Are you really engaged to that boy?”

“…I am.”

“It hasn’t been that long has it?” he asks quietly. Your father has always been the more observant of your parents.

“…it hasn’t.”

He sighs quietly and closes his eyes. You fidget, waiting to see what else he has to say. A moment or two pass before he opens his eyes again, “…I won’t bother you with obvious things like you shouldn’t be marrying someone you just met, because I’m sure you know that. You were always a smart girl, a bit odd, but smart. And that boy… he seems the same; smart, but a bit odd.”

You nod, though you vaguely wonder if Saeyoung might be a little stranger than your father seems to think.

“You’re happy with him aren’t you?”

Your response is instant. “Of course.”

“Hmm… well, as long as you’re happy, I don’t see the problem.” His words surprise you. “…I… I won’t lie; I have my doubts, but… I think you’ll be okay. He seems like a good man who will take care of you. Don’t worry about your mother- I’ll talk to her.”

You nod, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Your father stands and motions for you to follow suit.

“I’ll walk you out.”

The both of you head into the living room where Saeyoung is looking at some of the family pictures your parents having hanging around. He looks at the both of you as you enter and you mouth that it’s time to go. He bobs his head in acknowledgement and follows your father as he approaches the door.

“Don’t forget to call and visit every once and in a while, okay?” Your father informs you as you pass him on the way out.

“Of course! Bye, Dad.”

“Bye.”

You follow Saeyoung to the car and hop in on the passenger’s side. He starts the car up and starts driving. Eventually he starts talking, “…even your parents think you’re a bit odd, huh?”

“Wait, what?”

He turns to you, a cocky grin on his face. He doesn’t need to explain for you to figure out what he had done. When he left for the living room he had pat you and…

“You… bugged me!” you conclude, your voice incredulous.

“Hehe~”

“I can’t believe you!” you exclaim, although you’re not really mad. You should have figured something like this would happen. You pout and turn away from him, crossing your arms.

He chuckles a little. “…he’s right though, I will take care of you.”

“You will?” you huff.

“For as long as I live~” he promises energetically.

You slowly turn your head to look back at Saeyoung, who’s regarding you with a soft smile. You frown. He knows you can’t really stay mad when he smiles at you like that. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Of course~” Pause. “By the way, the pictures of you as a kid were pretty cute! I really like the one where you were playing in the bathtub~”

“Wait, you saw those?!”


End file.
